


Holding Back

by quatresnuku



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Kiss, Thai BL, ending extended, mlm, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: King is nervous to return to his condo after visiting his grandmother and the camping trip not to mention him kissing Ram.  He is speachless when Ram asks him "Are you still holding back?" How will he answer and how does Ram feel.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Holding Back

My Engineer

Ram x King

Rate G

Don’t Hold Back

King stood in front of his condo building. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He had stayed an extra night at his grandmothers and now was the first time that he was returning since they had their camping trip. Thinking about the trip only made him think of Ram. He wasn’t sure how he was going to approach the freshman knowing that Ram wasn’t drunk that night and would remember everything that went on in the tent. Half of him wished that he himself didn’t remember but he wasn’t the type to forget anything no matter how drunk he was. He let out another sigh.

“Aren’t you going to go in?” a gentle voice asked him. King spun around to find the cause of his mental anguish. Ram was standing a foot or two away from him. He was holding a bag of take out and had a puzzled expression. Although it had only been a couple of days since they had last seen each other to King if felt much longer and shorter at the same time. He admitted to himself that he had missed the quiet boy quite badly. Ram took a step towards him and King’s heartbeat faster.

“Ah yeah,” King said looking away, a blush crawling up his neck. The engineer student made his way into the building with Ram following close behind.

“So, the dogs?” King asked breaking the awkward silence between them as they rode the elevator.

“They’re at my parent’s.”

“Really? Won’t you miss them?”

“Yeah, but it’s not really fair for them to stay in the room all day and not have any space to run. If I want to see them, I can always make my brother bring them. And” he paused looking King in the face, “You’re afraid of them” he added quietly. King was going to respond but the elevator doors opened.

The exited the elevator and went over to King’s condo. King held the door open after unlocking it, so Ram went in first. The older boy took a deep breath trying to calm himself. As he went in, he checked on each of his plants that he kept in the entrance way. He smiled to himself as he noticed that Ram had watered all of them. Ram had put his food on the table and had turned around to watch him.

“P’King,” Ram called out softly.

“Hmm?”

“Are you still holding yourself back around me?” King froze and then quickly turned his face to stare at Ram. Although he knew that they had to talk but he was hoping that it wouldn’t be when he was just a few steps into his home. He searched the other boy trying to read his feelings. His eyes were drawn to his lips and the feeling of kissing Ram returned causing him to turn bright red.

“I... um...” he stammered not really knowing what to tell him. Ram moved so he was not even a foot away from him.

“You don’t have to hold yourself back and I’m not going to either,” Before King could even question what he meant by that Ram had reached out, cupping his face, and pressing their lips together. King blinked a few times before completely melting into the kiss. After their kiss in the tent King wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get the opportunity to kiss Ram again, so having him kissing him now was mind boggling to him, especially since the quiet man was to the one who started it.

Although King would have liked the kiss to go on forever it did come to an end. They rested their foreheads against each other’s as they caught their breath. Ram leaned in for a brief peck before pulling him into a tight embrace. King rested his head on his shoulder. He was on the side that Ram’s tattoo of a dream catcher was on. He suddenly had the idea to lick it but quickly decided that might be moving too fast.

“I like you, P’” Ram said softly interrupting King’s less than PG thoughts.

“Ram” he breathed out.

“I admit that when we first met, I thought that you were annoying,” King lightly smacked his shoulder in response but didn’t say anything. He continued, “I also thought it was fun to tease you but then. I don’t know there was something that just made me want to take care of you. You kept invading my thoughts and then with everything that happened with my father. It only solidified your place in my heart even more. I was going to say silent, so I could have you by my side, but then you kissed me, and I couldn’t anymore.”

King took a deep breath. This was the most that he had ever heard him speak and it was to confess his love to him. King had fallen in love with him a long time ago, but he thought that the tattooed boy saw him as a senior and a friend. To find out that Ram felt the same way as he was slightly over whelming for him. King didn’t say anything and just place a kiss onto the tattoo like he had wanted to. Ram gasped. King nuzzled their heads together.

“I like you, too,” he finally admitted after a few moments, “I’ve liked you since I first saw you in the library and then getting to know you and especially with how good I feel when I’m around you just made me fall even more”

Ram pulled back so he could look at him in the face. His cheeks and ears were bright red. He took a deep breath and then asked in a soft voice.

“P’King are we boyfriends now?”

“Ahh, Cool Boy how are so cute?” he exclaimed before cupping Ram’s face and kissing him again briefly. “Yeah, we’re boyfriends now” Both of them smiled brightly at this statement before leaning back into kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and I just want to say a quick thanks for reading and any kudos if you leave them. Ram/King is my favorite couple from My Engineer and I'm not even going to mention how many times I have watched ep 14😂. Anyways I really hope that their reunion is like this and then have the rest of the season them being cute and figuring out how to be in a relationship cause you know our boy Ram has never dated. If they need to have drama it could be with Ram's dad. Anyways thanks again for reading.


End file.
